From the state of the art, it is a known procedure to manufacture and produce hollow fibers, bi-component fibers or multi-component fibers from the melt by means of classic spinning methods.
Before this backdrop, European application EP 801 039 A2 discloses a method for the production of bi-component fibers using rotating containers. In this method, a first molten mineral fiber raw material is discharged from a first rotating container through nozzles. A second molten, mineral fiber raw material is applied from the outside onto the discharged first mineral fiber raw material in that the second molten, mineral fiber raw material is centrifuged onto the outer wall of the first rotating container. The first container is arranged at a distance from the second container, and the containers can be rotated independently of each other.
In the prior-art methods, it is a drawback that multi-component fibers can only be made by using high temperatures, namely, by creating melts. Here, it is especially disadvantageous that heat-sensitive fiber raw materials cannot be processed into bi-component fibers without being damaged. Particularly medicinal drugs, fungicides, bactericides and similar heat-sensitive materials cannot be processed with the above-mentioned methods.